Think Twice
by Nijimi Daiquiri
Summary: When these two teachers challenge eachother, something unexpected happened, now Kiku wants a kiss, and Alfred's happy to comply with that kiss...and maybe more. Ameripan, Alfred/Kiku, AU, (Not sure if I can ever make myself write that sex scene.)


Think Twice

Two-shot

Alfred rounded the corner in the large school, walking down the long, sunlit hallway full of tiled floors and crystal clear windows with creamy white walls. Every step he took led him closer to the class, where he was assigned to more work from his students, "...Damn annoying students..." He whispered under his breath, "They never do anything." He whispered again, slowly reaching his classroom about five doors from the end, looking the same as every other wooden door, besides the giant letters reading 'HERO!' In front of it.

Then he noticed it, and stopped. His door was open, he doesn't remember leaving it open...was somebody in his class? It better not be another one of those pesky students..."Little bastard-!" He growled out, stomping over to the slightly open door and yanking it open, about to yell at whatever student was in there, "Get the hell out of my classroom you-" He stopped mid-sentence, face going pale as his rage was replaced with fear, "...O-oh..." Before him stood the principal, possibly coming over for a surprise inspection.

The man looked at him with a stern look, "...Is that really how you want everyone to know you lost your job, Jones?" The chocolate brown eyes of the Asian glared over at him, his deep onyx hair swooshing slightly as he turned around to face the man.

"Don't be like that, Keeks! We're like buds, no?" He smiled, walking over to the other, "You're just joking right...?"

"...No, Mr. Jones. I suggest you stop being so informal with me, it's quite rude." Muttered back the Japanese head, "You are going to be fired-"

The American nearly threw himself at the Asian, "No! I'm sorry I was being so informal, please don't fire me! I just got this job!" He wailed, tugging at the others shirt, who tried pushing him away.

"Stop this!" Yelled Kiku, sounding more like his normal tone of voice, "It's not my decision- it was decided by the-"

"Well you can convince him! I'll do anything, please? We hung out in high school, Kiku!" Started the American again, begging the other, even when he knew he and the principal himself weren't on any super friendly terms, only good friends and pals, "Please, please, please, please- I'll buy you manga! I'll get you that one cosplay you always wanted!" He tried again, still holding the others shoulders, nearly shaking him.

Kiku couldn't really push away the stronger and taller man considering...how frail he seemed compared to this monster, "Alfred, stop this!" He hissed, "Don't blurt out those things in public- and there's no reason for me to tell the man you should stay! Your students are horrible and the last time I came in here they-!"

Alfred wailed even louder, "I'll make them apologize, just please don't fire me!" He once again got the response that Kiku wasn't in charge of that, "Plus, you can still try! You can't leave me hanging, I'm your buddy! You should try to stick up for me!"

Another sigh came from the Asian, "...Alfred...you know how stubborn that man is...I don't think I'll be able to do much. So there really isn't a reason for me to tell you 'yes." He frowned, "...But I still want that apology."

"If I get you the apology you have to stick up for me!" Alfred shook the other man slightly, nearly causing him to fall.

"No!" Shouted back Kiku, "I'm not going to be bribed like that!"

"Are you suggesting I can bribe you?" Alfred smiled, "I'll give you anything! Do you want money?" The other shook his head, "Cosplay?" Another shake, "A car?" Another stern shake with a pout, "...Sex?"

"Most certainly not! How can you say that?" The smaller man freaked out, still trying to push away the other, only to have him hang on tighter.

Alfred shrugged, "Well...I dunno, everyone always wants either money, sex, or drugs...I didn't think you would be any happier if I said drugs." He mumbled.

The Japanese let out another frustrated sigh, "...Let go of me and let me leave already, I don't want to be here any longer."

The American smirked, "What, did I make you uncomfortable...?" He teased, pushing the man back a bit, who's back was pushed against the edge of the desk, "Because I'm not letting go until you say 'yes'." He deadpanned, not at all struggling with the struggling man.

"No! Now let me go!" He yelled back, still trying, "Can't you just face the fact you're getting fired?" He ground out.

"...Not until you back me up, Keeks! What kind of friend just says no like that? You're so mean." He whined, "I didn't think you were this much of a prude!"

"I'm not a prude!" Fought back the shorter man.

"Yah-huh." Nodded Alfred.

Kiku shook his head again, only to be sent back with an affirmative nod, "...Alfred...why do you want to stay here so badly? It's full of...rude children." He tried not to say anything mean about the students...no matter how true it was.

Alfred shrugged, "Because the only other job has Arthur and he's...well, he's a bigger prude than you are."

"I'm not a prude!" Shouted back Kiku once again, trying to push against the American, and only succeeded in pushing himself back into the desk, which was really starting to hurt, "Plus, he's a nice man, I'm sure you're just the one being a prude!" Kiku could feel his back bending into the desk as the American got closer and tried overpowering him to let him stay with the job.

"You're very, very wrong and misguided, Keeks. I am in no way a prude." He smirked, "I can write a million reasons."

Kiku snorted, "I doubt you would even lift the pencil to write."

"Do you want me to show you?" He challenged, "You know I'm not a prude, Kiku. You're just trying to face your own humiliating loss and failure to achieve the unachievable."

"Big words." Challenged back Kiku, "I didn't know you could comprehend a big word that wasn't 'hamburger' or some other junkie material."

"...Was that a fat joke?" Alfred's tone got slightly more serious, "I'm not going lightly on you if it's a fat joke." He pressed the other against the harsh desk, which made the others back bend all the way down to the cold, unforgiving piece of metal and plastic, "I'm not stupid either."

Kiku glared at the other, "...Do you want me to report your aggressive behavior?"

"You started it."

"Don't be childish, Alfred."

"I'm not being childish."

"You got offended at a fat joke. A joke. I thought you said you weren't a prude?" Smirked the Japanese, not minding how he was being heavily pressed against some random student's desk, even if it hurt a little.

The American laughed, "You're just trying to get out of this aren't you?" He said with a smile, "You're still not getting out of this, until you say 'yes' or just agree with some long boring speech about why you're going to help me out...as your best buddy ever." He smiled, pressing the others arms against the desk as well, not letting the other even try to fight back as he pressed his weight on him a bit, "...Plus...fat jokes are offensive." He whispered under his breath.

The Japanese glared again, "...I'm not going to do it. Prude."

"Fine, if that's how you want to play." He smiled, leaning closer to the man's face, "You nervous yet?" He got no answer, "...That's just mean, come on just say yes!" He pressed him all the way onto the desk, completely startling the other as his feet could no longer touch the floor.

"Put me down!" Kiku tried to stand, only to be flattened down by the American again, "I'm not going to!"

"I'm not going to until you agree!...That and until you say I'm not a prude! Because I'm not, dammit!" He cursed, watching as the Asian stared at him, not amused, "...See? You're the prude here." He smirked as the other frowned even deeper, "...Watch it old man, you're going to get wrinkles sooner than you thought." He chuckled, staying in the open area between the man's legs.

The Japanese scoffed, "We're only two years apart, Alfred. I'm not a prude." He sneered.

Alfred smirked, "Fine...if you're not a prude then..." He leaned down, capturing the others small lips, completely startling the other man, who was now possibly frozen in shock, "...I'm sure you're alright with that." He saw the man frown before shaking his head and going on and on about how inappropriate that was, until Alfred stopped the long rant, "It's not like it's illegal, Kiku." He sighed, "See, you're such a prude...you can't even take a kiss from...such a sexy heroic and muscular man." He pointed at himself, jokingly being a narcissist.

"I'm not a prude! T-that was just...that has nothing to do with it!" He squeaked, blushing madly, "Let go of me, I'll make sure you get fired!"

"...You don't mean that." Pouted Alfred, "...You're my best friend! There's no way you can just betray me like that...I'll never play video games with you again." He threatened weakly, still wanting to play video games with the man, who stayed silenced again, looking away from Alfred, "...Please~? Just once- if you want I'll make my kids behave better!" He whined.

Kiku was still blushing, but not quite as hard as he was before, "...I...I still don't think I can..." He mumbled quietly, "...It's hard to convince the head..."

"I'll do anything, Kiku! Anything!...Well, as long as it doesn't have anything to do with killing me, I'll do it!"

Another sigh came from the Asian, "...Maybe...but...you really have to try and convince me..." He muttered.

Alfred groaned, "Kiku...you're the second hardest person in the world to convince!" He drawled out the last part, almost sounding like a child begging for candy, "Come on, I...I'll..." He paused momentarily, thinking about something, "...I'll take you to Disneyland! Didn't you always want to go there? I- we can even go to like...a con! For all three days! Until four in the morning!" Alfred smiled, watching as the other seemed to ponder it, "...Do you need something else? I'll give it to you!"

"Stop acting like you have so much money, Alfred." Chuckled Kiku lightly, "...Fine...I guess I'll give in...under one very important condition." He pointed his index finger to signal he only wanted one thing, "First, you don't do all of those things you just named..." He raised a second finger, beginning to blush all over again, "And...and I...I would..." He took a deep breath, trying to steady the fast beating of his heart, "...I would like it if..." He closed his lips once again, now blushing a cherry red, "...Could you...kiss me again...?"

The American smiled lightly, "...Why wouldn't I kiss you again? You're like...the cutest thing..." He chuckled, "But...I want you to promise me that I'll keep my job." He said seriously, honestly not wanting to lose this job.

"...I can't promise that, Alfred...but I'll try my hardest." Kiku smiled, trying not to show his nervousness, even through the nervous tremors of his body and the deep flush spreading all over his body.

"Heh." Alfred smiled, pushing the man back down, he himself leaning down over the small man, turning his head to capture the others small, and very soft lips in a gentle kiss. He raised the Asian's chin, as to get a better angle, before closing in on the petite man, who was harshly blushing, eyes nearly locked closed as his body shivered at the new sensation, Alfred couldn't help but chuckle at the timid squeak the other made when their lips touched again.


End file.
